


How Far We've Come

by Black_capped_chickadee



Category: Jungle Emperor Leo, ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reminiscing, Safe Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_capped_chickadee/pseuds/Black_capped_chickadee
Summary: Leo remembers his family as his new one is about to begin(Takes place between Jungle Emperor Courage and Jungle Emperor Leo)
Relationships: Leo (Kimba the White Lion)/Lyra (Kimba the White Lion), Panja (Kimba the White Lion)/Eliza (Kimba the White Lion)





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jungle Emperor Courage and Jungle Emperor Leo are two separate canons but I thought it would be fun to try and connect the two films

Leo walked along the jungle's edge as he looked up at the bright blue sky. The white feline smiled at the view and exhaled deeply. Leo moved his broad head down to look at the barren desert that bordered the luscious jungle he ruled. The lion sat down to look out at the mountain of sand, lost in a deep thought. 

'Back at the Neo-jungle, the desert biome bordered the wetlands.' Leo thought. The white lion's smile faded away as memories of the artificial environment he once called home flooded his mind. He remembered being born in the jungle biome, and his father was Panja, the Emperor of the Neo-jungle. As a young cub, his mother, the Empress Eliza, would tell him stories of a place called Africa. Leo learned that his parents were born in Africa, but humans took them and placed them in the Neo-jungle when they were just cubs. Leo closed his eyes as he recalled a memory from when he was a cub.

"Panja was the first lion I met here besides my mother." Eliza said to the young Leo. "Even as a cub, he was a strong and noble cat. I knew that he would become a leader someday." Leo always loved the stories about his father as a cub. He wished he could've been as brave and fearless as Panja was as a cub. 

"When did dad become Emperor?" Leo asked the lioness, his bright eyes wide. Eliza lowered her head and began to groom her son's face as she told him the tale.

"Well, when we first came to this new jungle, everyone was in disarray. All the animals were scared and confused." The brown lioness paused for a moment, trying to remember every exact detail. "Most of the animals met in the heart of the jungle to discuss territory, hunting, and leadership. The problem was all the animals were quite stubborn, and argued with each other the whole time. At one point, some predators tried to attack smaller animals to eat them at a peaceful gathering." Eliza got down into a lying position and Leo put his forepaws on her side, patiently waiting to hear Eliza continue.

"Suddenly, a powerful roar echoed through the clearing, and everyone looked up the source. It was a young white lion. He told the animals to calm down, and began to compromise and settle arguments on land." Eliza said. Leo swayed his tail side to side, thinking of how regal his father must of looked. "That was the first time I saw your father, and he was the first white lion I've ever met. Back in Africa, white lions were extremely rare, because their bright fur made it hard to hunt. Some lionesses would even abandon their young if they were white furred." Leo felt a shiver run down his spine and his stomach churned. 

"Would of you abandoned me if we were in this Africa?" Leo asked. Eliza shook her head and nuzzled her cub's forehead with hers.

"Of course not. While some mothers are cruel, many lionesses do their best to raise their cubs, regardless of their pelt." Eliza said. Leo relaxed and sat down on his haunches, waiting to hear the rest of the story. "For a white lion to reach adolescence, they would have to be incredibly strong and exceptional hunters. All the animals at the meeting realized this, and they looked up to Panja in respect." Eliza stopped for a moment to clean her paws, yet quickly continued.

"After the meeting, many animals went to Panja to ask for his guidance in conflicts, including my own mother, who was older than Panja." Eliza said. "That's when I got to know him better. After he'd talk with my mother, I would join him in hunting and we talked a lot about Africa and our previous prides."

"What's a pride?" Leo asked. Eliza let out a small chuckle.

"A pride is a group of lions. I remember faintly of other lions that lived with me and my mother in Africa, but they were separated from me when the humans came." Eliza said, an expression of melancholy across her face. "We became close friends. One day, my mother sadly passed away. I was devastated for days, and Panja came to comfort me." Eliza said. She shook her head slightly and a smile crept along her face.

"Not long after that, a group of animals met Panja while we were on one of our walks. The animals came to a conclusion that they wanted Panja to rule over the Neo-jungle as their emperor. Panja hesitated at first, but he accepted, knowing he was suitable for the role. Not long after, he asked me to be his mate, and I gladly accepted." Eliza got up to her paws and nuzzled Leo. "Not long after that, you were born. And one day you'll rule over this jungle as well, with the same strength as your father."

Leo opened his eyes, staing at the desert sand. He let out a small chuckle. He remembered how doubtful he was, thinking he could never live up to his father, and he'd never be emperor of the Neo-jungle. Well, part of that was half-true. As a young cub, Leo helped the animals of the Neo-jungle escape, and helped the animals return to their natural habitats. He remembered how his mother looked at him with pride as they left the shores of Japan and started a long journey towards Africa. In the end, Leo did live up to his father's potential, and now he was emperor of a jungle in Africa, where he and his kind belonged. 

Leo got up to his paws and began walking back to his den, a small piece of ruins, in the heart of the jungle. His mate was heavily pregnant and he needed to be by her side. Leo closed his eyes as he slowly walked back, remembering how he met Lyra in Africa.

Leo was a young adolescent when he along with his mother and several animals from the Neo-jungle finally got home to Africa. Leo was shocked when he first got to Africa. It was similar to the Neo-jungle, but there was less color and the habitat looked barren. However, after travelling for months, Leo found a safe heaven, a jungle with plants and water for him and his followers to prosper. When they settled into the jungle, Leo was officially named the Emperor of the jungle. Soon, news spread of this heaven on earth, and a few animals that were lucky enough to evade capture by humans and survive off the limited food supply in Africa flocked towards Leo's jungle. One of these animals was Lyra, an orphaned lioness that Leo was instantly smitten by. The two felines were inseparable, and quickly became mates. Now, Leo's cubs would be born soon, continuing his family's legacy.

Leo opened his reddish-brown eyes and looked up at the sky. The white lion knew his parents were looking down at him with pride. Suddenly, Leo heard a familiar voice. It was Coco, a friend of his who was a parrot. He was yelling something as he flew through the trees in a frenzied state.

"Empress Lyra has given birth! Leo's cubs are here!"

Leo quickly ran back towards his den. He didn't think of anything while he ran. He ran despite his legs hurting and his mane grew damp with sweat. Finally, Leo was at the entrance of the den, and he slowed down, trotting into the temple. He saw Lyra lying in a nest in the center of the den, licking something. The lioness' bright brown eyes looked up to see Leo, and she looked up and moved her head, showing the white cat his cubs. There were two lion cubs next to Lyra's stomach. One was a light brown lioness with a beautiful pelt like her mother. The other was a white lion, looking exactly like Leo. 

Leo smiled warmly at his family. He knew his two children would grow up to rule the jungle when his time passed. His son would be particularly strong, just like his father and grandfather. Leo felt his heart swell up. He would raise his cubs in Africa, where they belonged. He would teach them to be leaders and help other animals in need. Most importantly, he'll tell them about his life as a cub to inspire them to become brave rulers filled with courage.


End file.
